


Mech-X5 (A Mech-X4 Fan Fic)[Ryan x Reader]

by Fuckedup_fandom



Category: Mech-X4 (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighting, Monsters, Reader-Insert, Romance, Secrets, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckedup_fandom/pseuds/Fuckedup_fandom
Relationships: Ryan Walker/Original Female Character(s), spyder/original female character
Comments: 1





	1. Unexpected Friendship

[Narrator POV]

One bright, perfect morning a girl named Y/N was at school leaving her locker when all of a sudden she bumped into a boy named Ryan and dropped her books. He apologized causing her to go bright red when she saw who it was. Ryan, in her opinion, was the cutest guy in school. "It's fine," she said nervously, "I-I'm Y/N," "I'm Ryan," he said as he picked up and handed her the books. He noticed her blush but decided not to mention it. "I know, we have all our classes together." she replied, her blush deepening. "Oh really, I never noticed." He said as they walked to their first class together. "Of course you didn't, I don't talk much," she said shyly "Oh," he replied. They had just approached the classroom and right before they walked in he asked her to meet him at the lunchroom door so she could meet his friends. 

At lunch he introduced her to his friends, "Guys this is Y/N. Y/N this is Spyder, Harris, and my brother, Mark." He said. She was about to say hello but before she could say anything the ground started shaking. Everyone in the lunchroom ran to the windows. Outside was a giant gorilla with crab claws. As soon as Ryan and his friends saw the monster they ran outside the school. "How did grey find us?!" Ryan exclaimed "I'm not sure but get rid of her," Mark replied. Little did they know Y/N had followed them. She was standing behind them when a giant robot came out of nowhere and stepped on them. Now any normal person would've been terrified but Y/N had been following the boys around for weeks. (yes stalker-y I know but hey, Ryan was cute.) She'd seen the boys do this before confirming enough for her that it was safe. 

Everyone else exited the elevator that took them up to the head of the robot while Y/N stayed in front of it and said "Hey guys." Startled all the boys turned around to see Y/N standing in front of the elevator. "So you guys DO pilot this thing!?" She said. "What are you doing here?" Ryan asked. "I could ask you the same thing, whats a kid like you doing piloting something like this?" Y/N replied. "Ryan you don't need to be so cautious I've known your secret for a while." She said with a small chuckle. "What, how?" He asked. "Because I may or may not have been following you around for week and have powers too," she said with a nervous smile. "So you've been stalking us," Spyder asked confused. "Not necessarily stalking but-" She tried to explain. "Um there's a monster out there so can you stop chit chatting and start defending Bay City," interrupted Mark. "ALRIGHT!" Ryan yelled back "We are not finished with this conversation." Ryan said to Y/N\ before he ran away to control the robot. While Ryan was fighting the monster Y/N decided to explore.

She went down a hatch in the floor and found a room with a couch and a bunch of computers and monitors. She felt the robot jerk around a bit, a lot of the bumps made her fall. One of them the robot fell over completely, she slammed hard into the wall knocking the wind out of her. The robot stood again and after catching her breath again she was able to stand again. Once she was on her feet again everything was still. She heard a voice that said "Hi" she turned around and saw Ryan standing in one of the doors. "Hi, you finished a fight that quickly?" she replied, obviously confused "Yeah it's pretty easy when you have the experience," he chuckled "So about your powers, how did you get them?" He asked. "I was a baby when I got them, my dad's a scientist, I was playing around with some chemicals and me being the child I was I drank one," She told him. "Oh...so what powers do you have?" He asked. "I'm a technopath, like you, and also I have telekinetic abilities and invisibility," She replied. "Oh!" he said, interested and shocked. "Do you ever blame your father for you not being, you know, normal," Ryan asked. "Well I wouldn't say not normal just...different," she said with a smile. "But no I don't, yes he was irresponsible for having his two year old around his chemicals but its made life a lot easier for me," she explained. "On the note of powers, R-Ryan, I was wondering if I could m-maybe be apart of the t-team?" She asked, stuttering. "U-UMM...sure" he said with a slight smile. "He's only saying yes because he thinks you're cute" Mark interrupted with a smirk. "What the heck buttnuckle," Ryan complained. "Well you had to tell her a some point dingus," Mark snapped. At the sight of the brothers arguing Y/N slightly giggled, the boys didn't notice but Y/N saw Spyder and Harris standing in the doorway and stopped laughing.


	2. Keeping Secrets

5 Months Later

[Y/N POV]

It had been five months since Ryan said I could be part of the team and it had been incredible. I' gotten really close to Spyder and though he's an idiot I tell him everything. Harris helps with my homework and is surprisingly funny. Mark is tolerable but he's still the narcissistic, popular guy that he was before i joined the team. And Ryan, he's one of my best friends and I've maybe, kinda, sorta developed a crush on him. I mean he's, sweet, and cute, not to mention the bravest person I know. Okay enough about the boys, Ryan introduced me to Leo, the scientist who built the robot in the first place.

I got out of bed it was 6:30 AM and my alarm was going off. I looked at it,my eyes flashing purple and turned it off using my powers, I got up and pulled on a black shirt and hoodie with some black jeans. 'Yeah I totally don't look depressed' I thought and rolled my eyes. I went downstairs to eat my breakfast and saw the last note my adoptive father, the famous Seth Harper, left me before he disappeared. Yes, weird to be friends with guys and have their worst enemy as a father but hey that's how my life works. I quickly finished eating my bowl of cereal. I grabbed my backpack and walked to school. 

When I got to school that morning Ryan told Spyder, Harris, and I about a vision he'd had while he was in the robot. He told us about how he'd had a vision of my dad. I walked in silence, Ryan still didn't know that Harper was my father. Before Ryan could ask why I was so quiet, Spyder and Harris both said they knew the reason he was having visions of my dad. Spyder said it was ghosts and Harris said it was stress. They stated their answers at the same time. "You do know that ghosts aren't real right," Ryan asked Spyder. "Well then why do I keep seeing my grandfather," replied Spyder. "Because he's alive." Ryan replied. Harris told Ryan that last time he was stressed like this he got some skate time in and suggested that he go skate to blow off some steam. "Your right and it does feel like it's been a while since I've been on my board just for fun," Ryan replied. I walked with them in silence, ashamed of the things my father had done. But as much as I didn't want to admit it, I missed him, I mean he raised me how could I not. "I gotta go Ry, see you later," said Harris "Later," Ryan replied. Just then I laid on Ryan's shoulder, made a sad face and said hello now that we could finally have a normal conversation since he was done talking about my dad. "Hi" Ryan replied "I'll leave you two alone do you need anything, lip balm maybe some breath mints," Spyder said in a teasing tone. "Spyder please don't," I said, blushing and obviously embarrassed. "Just go away dude." said Ryan. Spyder was the only one who knew about my crush on Ryan but he left like we asked.

Ryan noticed that I was upset. "What's wrong?" Ryan asked. I looked up and shook my head to say nothing was wrong. Then I looked back down, I guess Ryan felt bad but whatever it was he grabbed my hand. Shocked I looked up. "W-What are you doing?" I asked nervously. He looked at me "Oh sorry I'll let go." he said as he looked at the ground, probably embarrassed "No it's okay, it was actually starting to make me feel better." I said as I smiled slightly and laid back on his shoulder and he held my hand again. "So what's really wrong, you still upset about your friend moving away?"He asked. My friend Jessica moved away last summer, it didn't really bother me because I found out that Jessica and my Ex-boyfriend had been dating behind my back while we were together, I never told Ryan because I didn't want anyone to feel bad for me. "Yeah" I lied. 'If only he knew the real reason I'm upset' I thought but I was too terrified to tell him so I continued to lie. But I knew I had to tell him at some point so I decided today was the day.

"Hey," Ryan said to me as we met up in the hallway after our first period, he had left without me because he had to talk to Mark "Hey," I replied "Um...I need to talk to you about something important," I told him, it was time for me to tell the truth. "Um...okay" He said. "But we can't talk here there are too many people around." I replied. "We'll go to the robot and talk during our free period." I said. "Sounds like a plan." He replied. Just the bell rang, it was time for us to go back to class. We walked together to their second class of the day, History. We walked in the class and sat in our normal seats, right next to each other in the back of the classroom. We weren't really paying attention, We spent the entire class whispering and passing notes. Finally, the bell rang and it was time for science. "Yay, for chemistry" I exclaimed to Ryan. We were lab partners and chemistry was my favorite subject. My two favorite things in one class. When my got to class Mrs. Vega explained that they would be doing baking soda volcanos. "Yes!" I said quietly. "What is this third grade," said a kid up front. "Shut up!" I shouted. "Time to begin class," Mrs. Vega said. I got out the beakers and baking soda while Ryan got out the vinegar. "So you pour the vinegar and I add the baking soda?" asked Ryan. " Sure, it doesn't really matter," I replied. I added the baking soda into a beaker and Ryan put in the vinegar. The reaction was huge because I realized we overdid the mixture and our clothes ended up soaked.


End file.
